Caskett: Turning tables
by rebeccafara
Summary: Castle and Beckett are finally together,but this doesn't mean everything will go perfect.Something unexpected happens.Will this something pull them apart or bring them closer together.Find out as they try to deal,while trying to catch a wrestlers killer.
1. chapter 1

It had been a month since they had laid all their cards on the table. A month since they took the weight of their secrets of their shoulders. A month since they told each other how they really felt. A month since they had finally been together. It was the best month of either of their lives.

"Kate?" She hears in her sleeping state. She flutters her eyes open to see her Castle standing in front of her with 2 cups of hot, steaming coffee in his hands.

"There are those beautiful brown eyes I love", he says along with a good morning smile. She smiles back a sweet, flowy smile. Then she turns her head to the digital clock on Castle's antique, blue nightstand. 5:02am, the clock read.

"So, what's the reason for waking me up so early?" She questions, still smiling.

"We got a murder! He replies, oh too happily as he thrusts the second cup of coffee out to her. He kisses her forehead.

"Get dressed, my love"

As the duo arrived at the crime scene, the sun was just peeking over the tall, city buildings. Gorgeous reds, yellows, oranges, and pinks mixed together in the morning sky. They walked arm in arm to the ally, breathing in the smell of the sweet, spring morning air. Alas bringing them back to the land of death and killing, they catch sight of the mangled body, sprawled out on the ally floor. The body had 3 bloody slices across his body, one on his knees, another across his chest, and the one that finished him of, a slit across his throat. His ear was sliced of and appeared to be missing and blood pooled around him. Kate catches sight of the body and a wave of nausea washes over her, something that has never happened to her before, upon seeing a body, no matter how distorted. The feeling subsides quickly, so she shakes it off.

"Are you ok?" Castle asks after catching a glance of the strange look on his baby's face. He could always tell when something was wrong. That was one of the things that she loved about him, but also one of the things about him that got on her nerves. She could never mask her feelings from him.

"Oh, yeah, just a little tired", she lies, trying to smile a smile that says she isn't, but she knows it comes off crooked and awkward.

"I didn't really lie anyway. I am kind of tired and it_ is_ nothing… _right?_" She thinks. But really…hopes.

"What's the time of death?" she stutters to Lanie, trying to get off the topic off her strangeness. Lanie gives her friend a questioning look before answering her question.

"The distance of the blood pool and the amount of drying of the wounds puts the time of death between 12:00am-3:00am. Ryan is questioning possible witnesses right now, and espo is looking for traces of the murder weapon /which, judging by the depth and angle of the incisions is most likely a knife of some kind. Also, as you can tell, his ear was sliced off and is missing that might mean something…"

"Maybe the CIA stole his ear to use to clone him, because he is some super human!" Castle interjects, crazily. Kate thinks he joking, at least mostly, but she never knows for sure.

"Yeah, I'm sure that's the case, even if it was, why his ear?" Lanie teases.

"Maybe he had super hearing", castle concludes.

"Yeah ok, anyway when I get back to the lab I can narrow down the field of possible knives, and checks for DNA or finger prints."

"No need for the DNA test", Castle observes, as he points to the leather wallet and driver's license strewn a way down in the ally.


	2. Chapter 2

"Kate? Kate? Are you ok?" Castle asks as he shakes Kate shoulder trying to wake her.

"What? Huh?" Kate questions, snapping out of her sleep. She tries to become aware of her surroundings. As a blurry dot morphs into Castle, she realizes were she is.

"You fell asleep at your desk. I was going to wake you…"

"You just let me sleep? You should have wakened me! Why didn't you?" She huffs, still half asleep.

"I'm sorry, it's just you were acting strange earlier and you said you were tired. I figured maybe you needed the rest", he tries to defend.

"I have a job to do! I can't just sleep the day away. What if something important came up?" Kate asks, angrily.

"That's why I woke you up. Although the wallet had no ID, Lanie ran fingerprints from the wallet of the victim and we got a match. The victim is Mike Turmil, AKA: the pulverizer. He's a Pro-Wrester. We have his girlfriend, Tanya for questioning..."

"Is everything okay?" Ryan and Esposito ask, walking in through the door.

"We can question Tanya, if you guys need some time to…"

"No, everything is fine. Let's go, Rick." _Rick_. What she calls him when she is upset. Castle tries to grab Kate's hand, but she pulls away and continues to the door to the lounge, where Tanya is waiting. Pained, Rick follows behind Kate as she walks to the door in a puff.

As they walk in they are surprised to see a 16 or 17 year old girl, blowing into a tissue, tears mixed with mascara running down her face, sitting on the old green couch.

"You're Tanya?" Kate asks, with a bit of surprise in her voice.

"Yeah, why's that so hard to believe?" she chokes in a thick jersey accent.

"It's just Mike was in his early thirties, and you look to be about 16 or 17," Beckett replies, trying not to sound disapproving.

"I'm almost 18 and Mikey is…was only 31," Tanya managed to say before bursting into tears again.

"We're very sorry for your loss, Tanya, but if you don't mind me asking, how did you two meet?"

"I'm a ring girl for big boss pro wrestling. I have been since I was 16. Back bout' a year ago, when Mikey first started wrestling, I was the ring girl in his first match. We caught each other's eyes and fell in love just like that. He won the match and took me home. He never lost a match after that. Called me his lucky charm," the girl answered between sniffles.

Beckett places a hand on the girls shoulder. "I am sorry, but we must ask this question. Did Mikey have any enemies, someone that might have benefited from him being dead?

"He was a pro wrestler, most of the people he beat probably didn't like him so much, and of course some of the other wrestles were his enemies, but the only one that would really benefit from him dying would be Paco."

"Who is Paco?" Kate asks.

"Another Pro-wrestler. Mikey and him were spose to go against each other in a smack down at the ring, this Friday at 10:00pm. They're both real good, the best of the best, but whoever won this match would be_ the best_. They would also get tons of publicity and sports endorsements. With Mikey dead, there probably won't be a fight and Paco will be claimed _the best _by the fault."

"Thanks for coming in Tanya, where going to have to have you confirm your whereabouts between 12:00 and 3:00am last night."

"I didn't kill Mikey, I loved him!" Tanya shouts.

"We don't think you did, we just have to be sure," Rick says. The first thing he's said since walking into the lounge.

"I was at the ring. You can ask my boss or one of the wrestlers there last night," Tanya confirms.

"We really are sorry for your loss Tanya. I know it's really hard loosing someone you love, especially at such a young age." Beckett sympathizes, as she walks the heart broken ex-girlfriend out of the lounge.

Kate walks back in, grabs her leather jacket, and walks back out, continuing towards the old, rickety brown, precinct elevator.

"Where are you going?" Castle utters, fearing he may get no reply.

"The wrestling arena," Kate grumbles with spite, as she enters the elevator. Castle follows.

The car ride to big Boss pro wrestling arena is tense. Sitting in the plush seats of Castles red Ferrari, Rick and Kate sit in dead silence, Rick stares straight at the road and Beckett focuses on the city buildings flashing by through the car window.

"I can't take this anymore", Beckett thinks. "Castle, I'm sorry, about earlier. I don't know what's been up with me today. I shouldn't have snapped at you earl…"

"It's ok, I should have wakened you. I know you well enough to know that you would have wanted me to wake you. It's just I care about you so much. I love you so much. I want to make sure you feel the best you can," Kate leans over her seat and looks Rick in the eyes.

"I love you too." She kisses him quickly, and then lets his eyes go back to the road. Rick moves his hand to hold Kate's and continues to drive with one hand.


End file.
